


handsome as life and poison

by spacegirl



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood drinking but it’s not graphic really, Drunk Sex, M/M, Not gory though I swear I'm too squeamish myself, Vampire blood donation, Vampire!Brian, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: “First thing is simple, I’m going to feel your pulse points, see where’s going to be best for me to sink my teeth in.” Brian laughs a little.Pat thinks it would be villainous, if someone else said that.Or... the friendly vampire!au no one asked for.





	handsome as life and poison

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with Vampire!Pat but that was going to quickly turn into something very dark and creepy that I wasn't ever going to be able to /actually/ write.
> 
> I just wanted to preface this with saying -just to be safe - that although vampires have all that mind control stuff going on Pat isn't being controlled at any point in this and has full free will. I didn't have any intentions of there being dubious consent at all. He's just a bit amped up on adrenaline and they're both kinda drunk.

Pat bounces his foot as he’s waiting. Running out of apps to refresh in a doctor’s office is bad enough. Too many posters that can make you paranoid. Too many people you don’t want to make eye contact with.

But running out of apps to refresh when you’re sat in the doctor’s office after midnight, waiting for an appointment (that you made voluntarily in a rush of… something. Maybe brave stupidity) to have a vampire suck your blood - is really a whole other thing.

Pat had made the appointment two weeks ago, in the early hours of the morning when he couldn’t sleep and always felt like a slightly different version of himself. The post had popped up somewhere or other online;

 **Vamps need blood too!  
** **Afraid of needles? You can still donate blood and even get paid!**

Pat had clicked through because - yes, he was afraid of needles and sometimes got caught in a sea of guilty feelings when blood drives were going on and he couldn’t stomach the idea of a needle in his arm. And - more importantly, he really could use the extra cash.

Plus, he’d always liked vampires.

 

 

The Midnighter rights movement had been going on all through his childhood, he’d grown up as the fear of vampires was really starting to die out. His father was just a bit distrusting of them, his grandfather would say crap like _The only good vampire is a dead one_. Pat grew up thinking they were pretty cool, and that he wouldn’t mind being nocturnal, mornings were the worst.

Besides, he’d never had any bad experiences with vampires. Hell, he’d never even met a vampire until he went away to college.

That was when the Midnighter Opening Hours Laws had come into effect, mandating most businesses had to be open for at least four hours through the night, to ensure vampires could us their services and live normal full lives.

It was a blessing that when he had screwed up his sleep cycle beyond belief, and was almost completely nocturnal himself - there were still shops open, and things to do that weren’t just getting trashed, into the early hours of the morning.

He’d leaned into the nocturnal thing for a while, figuring he’d always been terrible at waking up early anyway. Got a job working midnight hours at a cafe, in all honesty it was probably the best shitty job he’d ever had. The pay wasn’t great, but he got plenty of free pastries and all the customers were always nice.

 

 

The blood donor website explained that while now vampires feed on synthetic blood, certain illnesses or conditions require some vampires to feed on real blood to stay healthy. You would be paid $150 for a donation, and that it would take place in a _controlled environment with medical professionals_ and there was no chance of infection.

He’d found a doctor’s office near him that operates as a vampire clinic a few nights a week, filled in the registration form and picked an appointment time. He’d forgotten all about it really, until the email confirming the appointment came through a few days later.

He’d thought about cancelling it, but there was a whole paragraph on how donations were stopping many vampires suffering, and with the New York vampire population being so high, they were always in need of more donors. The guilt twinged in his stomach and he resigned himself to living through the weird situation _4am Pat_ had left him with.

 

 

Now, as he’s here fussing with the clipboard on his lap, he hates the 4am version of himself. He tries not to think about how this will actually work, since there were no clues in the form he filled in after checking in - just the usual questions about allergies and illnesses.

Pat tries not to think about if the vampire biting him would be visibly unwell, or how some vampire diseases are more gruesome than human ones, and what he’ll do if he can’t manage to stay calm and freaks out a vampire by being so freaked out.

And how do vampire teeth work anyway? He’s never looked into it - they never learnt about it in school - but now it feels like he should have. Are there holes in the teeth that they suck through? Nah, isn't it venom in the teeth? Do they just pierce the skin and suck the blood out of the cuts?

 _God,_ Pat knows he would find it weird enough to have a stranger sucking at his neck without the whole fang thing happening before all that.

“Patrick Gill?” He’s thrown out of his thoughts and back to the reality of where he is, and what’s about to happen. He almost jumps out of his skin as he looks up to the voice, a nurse with short hair and glasses stands at the one door waiting for him with a warm smile. It seems like a practised look of reassurance.

He tries to calm himself down as he walks over, but then decides maybe he should psyche himself up instead. He settles somewhere between the two, reciting a mantra of _you’re tough enough to handle this_ as he walks across the waiting room. He steps past the nurse into the small room, and she touches his arm lightly as she closes the door.

“My name's Jenna. I’ll be supervising your appointment today. It’s perfectly normal to be nervous.” She takes the clipboard from his hand and sits down at the desk, gesturing to the chair opposite for him. “Since this is your first donation we just need to go through a few things, is that okay?”

Pat nods and sits down, wringing his hands together. She quickly flips through the form he’s just filled in, mumbling quietly to herself as she types a few things onto the computer.

“Okay, Patrick. How are you feeling about tonight?” She’s smiling across at him like this is perfectly normal, and while Pat can understand it probably is for her - he’s feeling more than a little out of his depth with it all.

“A bit anxious, I guess.” He laughs a little nervously, pushing the hair back from his face.

“That’s totally understandable. Okay, so I’m going to try and put some worries to rest.” She says adjusting her glasses. “So, you can’t get infected or turn into a vampire yourself from just one bite. We have an emergency number you can contact tomorrow if you’re worried or feel anything strange following the appointment. We’ve never had a case where the donor was infected.”

“Okay.” Pat nods along as she explains.

“The second thing - you can’t be entranced or become a thrall from attending these appointments. Entrancement can only happen after you’ve been alone with a vampire for an extended period of time, as in, weeks. The donations are fully supervised to keep you one hundred percent safe, and all of our vampires are thoroughly vetted before they can use the service.”

Pat nods again. That makes him feel better, a bit. He thinks. He used to have nightmares when he was a kid, about being kept in a cage and dragged out only to be fed on. Kidnaped by vampires and tricked into forgetting his old life, his parents, his friends, to live as a thrall. He’d forgotten about that really. He tries to push the thought back down.

“So you’re probably wondering what it will actually be like tonight?” She continues, and Pat imagines the nurses must be used to dumbfounded silent nodding, because of how she carries on confidently through the speech. “We’ll work out where’s best to take blood from, there’s a numbing cream we’ll apply and wait to kick in. You’ll get bitten and have some blood sucked, and we’ll make sure you’re totally good before you get your cash and go. Simple.”

Pat had forgotten about the cash in all honesty. This had just become a weird test he was putting himself through, not even sure why.

“Simple.” He smiles but there’s still a nervous edge to his voice. He pushes his hair back from his face again, and hopes she can’t tell, or that the vampire won’t be able to tell how nervous he is. Does being afraid change how your blood tastes? He remembers hearing that somewhere.

“Do you have any questions? Are you worried about anything?”

“No questions. Just nervous. Anxious? Just the totally new experience thing I guess.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m a donor, it’s worse in your mind than it is in reality. If you don’t feel comfortable as we get started or if it’s too freaky, just let me know, we can stop no problem. Are you still happy to go through with the appointment?”

Pat’s eyes flick to her neck after she says she’s a donor. There’s no scars there, no signs a vampires gotten carried away and tried to take out a chunk of flesh. He nods then when he realises she’s waiting for a response, “Yeah, totally ready.”

She smiles wide in response. “Awesome. I’ll pop out and grab Brian, and then we’ll get started.”

She leaves Pat alone in the room, he looks around for a moment before deciding, nope. It’s all too medical and anxiety inducing, so he pulls out his phone. At least there’ll be new tweets to scroll through by now.

When Jenna comes back in she’s followed by who Pat guesses must be Brian - the vampire that will be biting his neck tonight. Pat shoves his phone back in his pocket.

The vampire is cute. Short hair, young face.

Definitely doesn’t fit the classic _dark, brooding, and mysterious_ vampire archetype. 

He smiles at Pat as he steps in the room, fangs showing. It makes Pat’s hair on the back of his neck stand up. It’s not that it’s scary looking. The guy has a cute smile. It’s just disconcerting thinking about how they’ll be in his neck before long.

Of course he’s attractive though, why Pat didn’t expect that in hindsight is beyond him. Vampires always seem to be, that’s part of the _thing._

 _That’s how they get you to become a thrall._ The rumours went around in school. _They’re so hot you can’t resist. Something with their pheromones messes with the chemicals in your brain. You just go stupid around them._

Pat wasn’t sure if that was true. It didn’t sound true. He stacked it up to confirmation bias - because you’re expecting to see more attractive vampires, you remember when you notice attractive vampires more.

“Pat this is Brian, Brian this is Pat.”

Brian raises a hand in a small wave, rocking on the balls of his feet. Pat starts to feel some of the nerves dissipating at least. Nothing about this guy looks like he's got secret violent intentions hiding beneath the surface.

He faints sometimes when he gets injections. That wasn’t on the form he filled in, Pat was kind of expecting it to be.

What will they do if he faints on Brian? If he just collapses into his arms as he’s feeding off him?

He guesses he’ll find out soon enough if it happens.

Jenna walks over to the medical bed and pats it twice. “Patrick if you could jump up here for me that would be great. And if you could take your jacket off please.”

Pat shrugs off his jacket, folding it over the back of the chair before walking over to the medical bed. Trying to subtly wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans as he goes.

“Brilliant. Okay, Brian’s going to take over from here. He’s wonderful.” Pat flicks his gaze from Jenna over to Brian as she moves to sit back down. “We have the vampire run through everything beforehand so you’re accustomed to them being in your personal space - much less likely you’ll get spooked or flinch, when it comes to the bite.”

Jenna steps away then and Brian moves to stand in front of him. Jenna wasn’t kidding about personal space - there’s barely an inch between his knees and Brian.

“Nice to meet you Patrick, and thanks for becoming a donor.” Brian’s voice is light and friendly, it soothes a few more of the nerves. “Are you a touchy guy or are you someone who likes your space?”

“I guess I like my space.”

“I’m going to have to get in your personal space a bit, is that okay?” Pat nods. “It’s kinda like a haircut, but more awkward eye contact with me rather than yourself in the mirror.”

Pat laughs, genuine and unexpected and Brian smiles wider. It’s kind of an infectious grin in all honesty. He wonders if they give all the new donors to Brian, someone friendly and confident enough to calm you down. Professional looking in a crisp blue button-down shirt and jeans, like he could be a med-student or something.

“If at any point you want this all to stop, you can just say. Or if it’s all a bit much and your voice doesn’t want to work - which happens, and that’s totally fine - just raise a hand. Even if it’s only slightly, Jenna and I will both be looking out for it.”

Pat nods again and finds some courage to ask “What if I faint? I do that sometimes, with needles.”

“I’ll catch you.” Brian says with a wink. Pat takes a deep breath and smiles, trying not to get caught between nerves about a dude about to suck your blood and nerves about a hot guy being all in his space.

Brian steps away for a moment to use hand sanitiser and then is back in Pat’s personal space, resting his hands on Pat’s shoulders.

Pat flinches.

Brian’s smile doesn’t even falter. “It’s totally okay to be nervous.”

 _Or touch starved._ His brain fills in, realising this will only be more intense because of how rarely people are touchy with him at all.

The only time he ever has someone _really_ invading his personal space is when Simone is clingy drunk and just wants to sit on his lap no matter where they are.

When Pat doesn’t respond, Brian’s face looks a little concerned. “I’m okay. Yeah, sorry, just the unknown thing.” He babbles and Brian smiles again.

“First thing is simple, I’m going to feel your pulse points, see where’s going to be best for me to sink my teeth in.” Brian laughs a little. It could be villainous, if someone else said that.

Brian feels the pulse points in Pat’s arms, starting at the wrist before moving up to the inside of his elbow on both arms. It’s not bad in all honesty, Brian keeps up a stream of small talk - _so this is the radial artery, it’s super easy access and close to the surface so it’s everyone’s fave for taking a pulse_ \- it’s calming and constant so Pat doesn’t have to speak much. He’s grateful for that.

Brian’s fingers trace over the skin on his wrist, before holding two fingers against it for a moment, moving them around to find the best position. He presses his thumb in slightly a few times before moving onto the next arm, repeating the process.

He checks Pat’s inner elbow next, which he learns is the brachial artery. It takes Brian a while to find the pulse point as Pat holds his arm out for him. Brian gets flustered for a moment, apologising quickly in a quiet voice, when it takes him a few goes to find it on the other arm too. 

After Brian’s finished with both arms he moves onto the neck, it’s more intense now the touches move across more sensitive skin. One touch makes Pat shiver, goosebumps traveling down his back.

“Sorry.” He rolls his eyes at himself slightly, not wanting to seem weird.

“S’okay.”

Pat looks up at him then, as Brians’s pressing against the left side of his neck, looking focused. He really is cute, and Pat really shouldn’t be thinking about it when the dude is stood this close. Pat worries about telepathy for a minute, trying to clear his thoughts as he hopes all the stories about vampires being telepathic were myths.

Brian takes the hand away from Pat’s neck and steps back. “The best point for you is your neck, if you’re comfortable with that? I can do wrists but it might take me more than one bite to find the right spot and it can get pretty sore the next day.”

“Neck is fine.” It doesn’t come out as confident as he wants it to.

Part of him thinks it will be worse, part of him is glad he won’t be able to watch it happening. There’s another part of him, a small dark part that he’s pushed to the back of his mind, that’s kind of excited that it’s his neck.

Sure, the vampire nightmares from his childhood are a mostly forgotten memory. But he’s had dreams involving vampires where it hasn’t been all terrible. Dreams where it’s been kind of nice getting bitten, weirdly enough. Or it’s been kind of hot even. A sexy mysterious vampire pinning him against a wall.

He cuts his thoughts off because _what if the telepathy myth is real, Pat?_ And also because he doesn’t want to feel creepy. He never came here for that reason. He’s not into vampires like that - it’s not a fetish thing or anything. It was just a specific crush on a specific vampire that he used to flirt with at the cafe that led to some specific dreams.

Brian turns away and grabs a tube of what he assumes must be numbing cream from Jenna’s desk.

“Oh no wait!” Jenna says shooting out of her seat and opening a drawer. Pat forgot she was there honestly. “Use the sensitive skin cream. Sorry I didn’t mention. Latex allergy. Just to be safe.”

She hands it to Brian and sits back down.

“Weird allergies too eh?” Brian laughs as he squeezes some of the cream onto his fingers. He puts the tube down and moves back to standing in front of Pat, standing slightly between his legs. “I’m going to do the right side is that okay?”

“Yeah fine.” Pat nods, as Brian gently pushes the dark hair back from Pat’s face and neck, tucking it behind his ear before he starts rubbing the cream in small circles. Pat's mouth feels dry. “You’ve got allergies?”

Brian laughs “Yup, probably the most annoying one going. Allergic to one of the compounds in the synthetic blood. I don’t even know what it is, there’s a few different types of the stuff but they all give me the same reaction. Kill off my immune system and leave me living with a gross permanent flu.”

“No wonder you’re so confident with all this, you must do these a lot then?”

Brian laughs again, and Pat hates how fast he’s developing, what could be considered a crush on this kid. He looks younger than Pat by quite a few years, but that means nothing for undead vampires. He could have been turned in the eighteen hundreds, Pat might not even be the creepy old dude in this scenario.

“Yeah, I’ll have bitten every neck in the tri-state area by the time I’m 80. That should go numb in a few minutes.” He pulls his hand away and walks to the sink to wash his hands. “Nah, not really. Vampires don’t eat as much a humans, and I can get by on synthetic blood and special allergy tablets for so long, every few months I’ve got an appointment set to get some real blood back in me. Stop me from falling apart.”

Pat’s not sure what to say to that so he nods and tries to look politely interested. When the silence drags on for a minute he says. “My latex allergy means I can’t eat strawberries or kiwi.”

“Damn, maybe yours is worse.” Brian laughs at him lightly.

They make small talk for a few more minutes, Jenna asking about how Pat’s feeling, he’s glad he can say he’s feeling okay without it sounding shaky. It’s not even a lie, he does feel okay about it, and his neck feels weird so he’s guessing it’s pretty numb.

Brian reaches out to touch it softly after a while. “Feel that?” He asks, Pat shakes his head no. Brian pinches the skin between his thumb and finger. “That?”

“No?” Pat’s voice lilts with the question and Brian raises an eyebrow. “It’s like pressure, a bit, not like anything much.” 

“Great!” Brian moves to stand back as he was before, pushing the hair back from Pat’s face and neck again. “So, I can either do it like this or we can tilt the bed up for you to sit back in and I’ll go in from the side.”

“This way is fine.” Brian nods.

“If you need to grab me for support that’s fine. Not many people faint, but it can make you a bit lightheaded.” He holds Pat’s jaw then, angling it to the side so he’s got better access to the artery. It’s a lot. The personal attention, the touching, how gentle Brian is being with him.

Pat closes his eyes and tries not to think about predicting when the bite will come.

He feels Brian’s breath on his neck then and bites his lip a little, his palms suddenly feel very sweaty all over again.

Brian bites down, it’s sudden but Pat doesn’t jump or flinch and honestly, the bite isn’t that bad at all. It’s certainly not as bad as a needle. Doesn’t feel so unnatural, weirdly enough.

It feels like a bite, sure, the numbing cream didn’t stop that. But he doesn’t feel like fangs have pierced his skin, even though they must have, because he thinks can feel a trickle of blood running down his neck.

His head swims a bit then, more at the idea of it all than the reality of how it feels and he sways back a little, hands reaching out instinctively to grab onto something. He fists his hands in Brian’s shirt without thinking about it.

Brian’s thumb strokes gently against Pat’s jaw, reassuring and calm. He realises he’s been holding his breath a bit then, and huffs a deep breath out through his nose, trying not to focus on the pressure where Brian is sucking.

Brian pulls back slowly and Pat starts to open his eyes, to pull his hands away from Brian but he feels dazed and lightheaded.

“Slow down. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Brian’s voice is quiet and reassuring, he lets his eyes fall closed again. Pat’s hands are a bit shaky, grabbing gently onto Brian’s shirt while Brian presses tissues against his neck to clean it up. “A few more deep breaths, Patrick.”

Brian’s hands rest on his shoulders as Pat breathes in and out slowly, until the world feels solid around him again and he can pull his hands away from Brian and open his eyes. He looks up to see the same bright smile, except now there’s some blood on his lips, Pat doesn’t know how to feel about that.

He looks down quickly and mutters, “Sorry.”

He’s not sure what he’s apologising for. Is it normal to grab the vampire who’s biting you? Is it normal to go that distant and floaty? Was he a bad donor?

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Brian smiles as he steps away to wipe his mouth.

Jenna stands up then, coming over to Pat with a can of Fanta. “You might need to get your blood sugar back up.” He takes the can off her and she checks him over a little. “Hands don’t seem too shaky, and your neck looks fine. Brian’s fabulously accurate so there won’t be any scaring there. How’d you find it after?”

“Not as bad as I thought, yeah.”

“Brilliant. Okay, I need to keep Brian behind to check some things with him, are you okay to stand up?” Pat shuffles forward and puts his feet on the floor. “It’s totally fine if you want to sit for a bit longer, we’re not in a rush.”

Pat finds he can stand without wobbling though and Jenna goes back to the desk, grabbing the clipboard he was holding earlier and signing the bottom. He grabs his jacket from the chair and Jenna hands over the clipboard.

“Just take this back out to reception, they’ll give you the cash and you’re free to go. Soonest you can make another donation is in two months - if you wanted to that is.” Jenna’s smiling and behind him Brian is hopping up on the bed, rolling up a shirt sleeve, ready for whatever she’ll want to check.

Pat feels invasive hanging around, he’s not sure what else there is to say, he quickly thanks Jenna and Brian. Brian laughs - _No thank you, Pat_ \- and with a small and awkward wave goodbye he rushes out of the door to escape the feeling of butterflies taking over his stomach.

He gets the cash from reception but doesn’t make a second appointment. He probably will, through the website again, they’ll send him a reminder email when he can donate again. But for now he feels weird about it all, exhausted from all the adrenaline that’s been running through him for an hour, so goes home to collapse in bed.

 

 

When he wakes up he texts Simone,  
  


_Guess who spent the better part of an hour in a doctor’s office  
getting his blood sucked by the cutest vampire ever last night?_

**_Bite me, daddy. That’s hot. Fun Friday night._ **

**_Did you get his number?_ **

_Simone. Stop. No, of course not._

**_You’re always so boring Pat.  
Wanna go out tonight?_ **

_Sure._  

 

They agree to meet at their usual spot, a bar with cheap drinks that’s around halfway between both of their apartments. Pat throws on an outfit without thinking about it much, black jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, the usual. He’s never been any good and meeting people in bars, so doesn’t bother pretending he’s going out to try and take someone home.

Besides, if Simone’s clingy drunk and he’s horny drunk then there’s a good chance they’ll end up falling into bed together. It happens sometimes, not often enough to affect their friendship, but not rare enough to make them awkward around each other the next day.

When he gets to the bar though Simone _is_ dressed up. A tight black dress that tells Pat she’s not fucking around, and she probably won’t be fucking him, because she’s stunning and can flirt with anyone without being overtaken by awkwardness.

“Jesus Simone, tell me when you’re getting dressed up so I can at least make more of an effort.” He complains and she slides the beer she’d bought for him across the table.

“You don’t need to make an effort though.” She laughs. “You’re all sharp angles and dark moody rock and roll energy. Isn’t whole point of your vibe is that you didn’t make an effort?”

"I would have shaved." He just grunts slightly in response, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip. “So, what’s your plan?”

Simone smirks. There’s always a plan. “Well, since I’m terribly jealous you had a hot vampire all over you last night. We’re going to Drac’s, I’ll find a gorgeous vampire to sink _my_ teeth into - you’ll look for your blood sucking superstar.”

“As if he would be there.” Pat complains. “And even if he was, what would I do, go up to him like, _hey_ _I had a great time letting you suck my blood last night - would you like to suck on me in a less medical capacity?_ Really?”

Simone laughs loud, throwing her head back. “Well not like that exactly, no. Besides, we’ll get wasted here on cheap drinks first, so you’ll have liquid courage running through your veins.” She finishes her drink and taps her glass on the table. “Drink up, it’s your round. You should move onto something stronger.”

Pat finishes his beer and moves onto whiskey, because Simone’s drinking cocktails and he doesn't want to be left behind.

“So what was he _like_?” Simone asks, when Pat’s a few more drinks in and getting more chatty. 

“Cute. Young. Looked in his twenties? Expressive eyes, bright smile.” Pat feels like he’s struggling to articulate it properly. “His name was Brian, really confident. Cute? I don’t know.”

Simone’s laughing at him. “Cute? Not the tall dark shadowy kind of vampire then?”

Pat barks a laugh. “No. Aren’t we all supposed to be moving away from thinking like that anyway? Like it’s all old stereotypes from movies when vampires were feared, right?”

“Yeah it’s just a stereotype from movies but, be real, how many _adorable_ vampires do you meet? They’re all usually more like you - moody and a ‘lil bit goth.” Pat glares back at her a little. “Oh come on, I bet when we go to Drac’s more than a few people will be shocked when you start talking and don’t have fangs.”

They finish a few more drinks before they start making their way to Drac’s arm in arm, stumbling a little. The walk is long enough for Pat to feel more drunk when the cold first hits him, to feeling a bit more sober by the time they’re almost there.

They get in the line for Drac’s and Simone is chatting away, “Isn’t it weird that the most popular vampire nightclub’s name comes from the book that is cited as being one of the major pieces of literature that caused so many problems for the vampire community?”

“It’s ironic right? Millennial humour.” Pat supplies helpfully. 

“But like, they’re not all millennials and this has been here way longer than that.”

A voice cuts in then as someone steps up to them. “The Venn diagram of millennial humour and undead humour is actually a circle.”

It’s Brian. Pat's heart feels like it stops for a full three seconds.

Simone is laughing and Brian’s smiling wide, fangs seeming to gleam under the streetlights. Maybe that’s just Pat’s brain playing tricks on him. Maybe it’s the alcohol.

“There’s no escape from immortality. Just like there’s no escaping rising rent and crushing student loans.” Pat comes back with when he's finished floundering and Brian’s eyes light up.

“You get it!” Brian laughs. “Sorry, Patrick - this is weird, I know. I lost the friends I was out with, they’ve probably come here. Mind if I queue with you till we get inside?”

“No of course not.” Pat smiles, the same time Simone asks, “Wait you guys know each other?”

Brian rocks on his feet a little awkwardly. “Not really, no. We just, um, met, last night.”

Simone grabs Brian by the collar of his denim jacket then, dragging him into the queue quickly before anyone sees and complains about him cutting in, pushing him pretty much directly into Pat’s chest.

There’s a glint in her eye when she looks up at Pat. “Ah, you’re the guy who’s been sticking his teeth in my friends neck.”

Brian laughs, glancing up at Pat. “Guilty. There won't be any scaring though.” He runs his fingers over Pat’s neck, where he’d bitten him the night before. It makes Pat shiver, and Brian pulls his hand away.

“Wasn’t too bad, in the end.” He finds his voice and looks at Brian, avoiding the shit eating grin on Simone’s face. “Didn’t faint like I do when there’s a needle.”

  

 

When they get inside Brian thanks them for letting him cut in by them both and excuses himself to do a loop and try and find his friends.

Simone pulls him into a hug before he goes “If you can’t find them though come back and find us. You’re _so_ charming and I’d _love_ to have someone to help me drag Pat onto the dance floor.”

Brian’s gone then, out into the crowd of people, and Simone drags Pat with her up to the bar. She orders their drinks and two shots, waiting for Pat to do his shot, before she puts the second in front of him.

He’s still making a face at the last one. “Really Simone? Sambuca? You do it. I don’t want another.” He moves it back to in front of her.

“Listen. You’re having the second shot and you’re going to get over your all your awkwardness.” She puts it in front of him again. “And you’re going to find Brian and take him back to yours. Or let him take you back to his. Because he’s clearly into you, and you’re so into him, and you can’t waste a chance like this.”

Pat’s relents and does the next shot, chasing it with his beer to try and get the taste out of his mouth faster.

They move onto a some stools and a table closer to the dance floor. Close enough that Simone can leave Pat to dance, or drag him into dancing without having to stray too far from the table. They’re halfway through their drinks when Brian reappears next to them.

“No luck finding them.” He shrugs a little self-conscious. “Sure you don’t mind if I crash your night.”

“Course not.” Pat smiles easily now. The alcohol doing the job, helping him act like it’s not weird that the dude he was thinking was hot as he sucked his blood is now hanging out with them.

Brian smiles wide then and pulls over a stool to sit next to them, trying to chat over the loud music but not really succeeding. Simone slips away to get another drink for the three of them, and Brian jumps into her stool next to Pat.

“Is it weird to be on a night out with a dude who was sucking your blood last night?” He has to get right in Pat’s space for him to hear. He can feel Brian's breath on his neck. It’s not dulled out by the numbing cream this time, he tries not to think about it. (Even though Brian leaning closer is  _really_ making him think about it.)

“Not really.” Pat replies and Brian raises an eyebrow. There’s something in his eyes now, it’s darker than mischief. Almost predatory. Pat might be imagining things though. Brian laughs and Pat caves. “Maybe a bit.”

“Weird in a “huh I wanted to see him…” Brian carries on but Pat doesn’t hear it over the music, Brian’s shifted away slightly.

Brian’s looking up at him expectantly, he shakes his head and pushes his hair back off his face. “I didn’t hear you.” He leans in towards Brian as he says it, swaying a little bit from the alcohol, bumping his nose into Brian’s cheek.

Brian laughs, joyful - not malicious - not matching the dark hungry look he gives Pat. He leans in towards Pat then, supporting himself with a hand on Pat’s shoulder.

“I said, you wanted to see me again though, yeah?”

He feels a bit entranced, even though the nurse explained that couldn’t happen, more likely it’s just the alcohol. It makes it simple to lean towards Brian and respond with an emphatic “Yes” and an easy smile.

Simone gets back with drinks and Brian goes easily when she pulls him towards the dance floor, and Pat who always hangs back, feels like he has to follow. They dance for a bit, Brian sings along to every song theatrically without missing a beat. Brian doesn’t dance like he’s trying to be cool and neither does Simone, so Pat joins in without some of the anxiety he usually has. He thinks the three of them probably look ridiculous, laughing and throwing their bodies around. But Brian keeps pressing close to Pat, or spinning him around, and Pat couldn't care less about anything else.

A song comes on Pat doesn’t know the words to, and Brian and Simone both realise they know the dance for the chorus, they fall into each other laughing and end up dancing with another few people who know the dance too. Pat does universal sign language for _I’m getting a drink do you want one?_ and after they’ve both shaken their head no, slopes off to the bar.

He’s waiting to be served when Brian pops up next to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, changed your mind on that drink?” Pat’s glad he doesn’t have to shout as loud for Brian to hear him now.

“Nah.” Brian’s leaning against him, their arms pressed together. “Simone made some new friends though.” He cocks his head in the direction of Simone, who’s kissing someone they were dancing with.

“Oh.”

There’s a beat before Brian says, “We should get out of here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s go back to mine.” Brian is so confident and sure and gorgeous that Pat can’t help it. He has to kiss Brian, at the bar, even though they’re probably getting in someone’s way and Pat never does things like this. 

Everything's happening fast then, the kissing, Brian laughing, telling Simone they’re leaving, stumbling out of the bar trying to get an Uber, being distracted by more kissing in the back seats.

When they get to Brian’s apartment he hurries Pat inside and presses him back against the door, kissing him hot and fast, sliding a hand up his shirt, tracing along soft skin and making Pat gasp.

“You might feel weird.” Brian pulls back and mumbles against his neck. “Amped up. Lightheaded. Druggy. Maybe? Apparently it can happen?”

Pat’s head swims, confused. “Huh?”

“Sorry. Maybe I should have said.” Brian steps back then, Pat can’t read his expression clearly. It’s a bit guilty, there’s a hint of nervousness that Pat wouldn’t expect. “Vampire stuff. Your adrenaline might be fucking with you. Being around me after I bit you yesterday.”

Brian walks across to the kitchen and Pat follows him, he gets two glasses down and fills them with water, offering one to Pat, who takes it gratefully and drinks.

“They said I couldn’t get entranced from making a donation.”

“Totally.” Brian says with a smirk, swaying and leaning against Pat. "But you didn't get bitten by just any vampire."

Pat can’t keep up. One minute the kid’s expression is soft and nervous, the next Pat thinks he’s noticing something more sinister in his eyes. He tries to clear his mind, to shake off the confusion of trying to work out how drunk he is or if he’s caught in some sort of spell.

Brian did suggest coming back here, but Pat had wanted to end up back here, Simone had come up with a whole plan to try and bump into Brian tonight, because Pat had told her how much he was into Brian, and he was only slightly terrified and mostly elated when Brian had appeared from nowhere. Pat feels himself confessing all of this without thinking, which is _beyond_ unlike him.

Time seems to be rushing too fast as he’s confessing.

He feels really worked up.

Or maybe he’s just talking that fast.

Maybe his adrenaline is fucking with him.

The world slows down and comes back into sharp focus again when Brian stands in front of him, loops his arms around Pat's neck and asks; “So you met a cute vampire, didn’t know when you’d see him again, and just went to Drac’s in hope of finding him?”

“Yes?” Pat’s voice is unsure, a question, like he’s not sure if that’s kind of creepy.

Brian stands on his toes then, to lean into Pat’s ear and whisper in a dark voice, “So then it’s not weird if I tell you that I never had friends there tonight, I was just hoping, that’s where a human would go looking.”

Pat can't wait any longer and closes the distance between them and that seems to be enough for Brian, who’s kissing hot and wet and hungry. Fangs scraping occasionally across Pat’s bottom lip, making him shiver.

“God, I shouldn’t say it.” Brian pulls away, grabbing Pat’s hand to drag him towards his bedroom. “But I couldn’t believe it when I stepped in that room and you were sat there, incredibly attractive, and I had to act cool, calm and collected, getting ready to bite your neck.”

He throws off his jacket and Pat does the same, before pulling Brian back towards him, and pulling Brian’s t-shirt off. If his adrenaline is fucking with him he’s just going to go with it, the buzz of alcohol in his body is stopping him being too self conscious.

Pat laughs, “And I was having my neck bitten by a vampire for the first time.” He pushes Brian back onto the bed and leans over him, kissing his neck and making him squirm. “And I don’t know if it’s poor taste to say that’s hot - but like - come on. It’s at least kind of hot. And then you’re really hot. And I’m trying to seem like I’m not _too_ into this whole donation thing.”

Brian laughs “You’re allowed to say it’s hot. Most people go with wrists because they say their necks are sensitive. But that’s totally code for _I’ve definitely had a dream about that and can’t let that happen without feeling weird._ You just threw yourself straight in the deep end.”

“You said the best spot was my neck. That it would have hurt my wrists.” Pat counters.

“Did I? Doesn't sound like something I'd do.” Brian’s voice is sarcastic as he gets his hands under Pat’s shirt and pulls it over his head. They carry on kissing, desperate and needy, tongues moving against one another as Pat grinds down against Brian who’s gasping and moaning as he moves his hips in time with Pat’s.

Pat pulls away, aware that he’s insanely worked up, and could probably come in his pants like a teenager if they carry on like this for much longer. He kisses down Brian’s chest and stomach as heundoes his belt and jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers.

Brian lifts his hips and kicks them off the rest of the way, leaning up on one elbow and fisting a hand in Pat’s hair to watch as Pat licks up the underside of his cock. Brian drops his head back and his hips buck as Pat takes him into his mouth.

“Your mouth Patrick. Fuck” He tightens his hand in Pat’s hair as he sucks and hollows his cheeks, which causes him to moan a little around Brian’s length.

Brian’s hips start bucking when Pat slows down to take him deeper, and Pat’s hands have to grip Brian’s hips, pinning them down so he doesn’t hit his gag reflex.

“Fuck. Sorry. Pat.” Brian’s voice is mumbled above him, Pat’s sure he’s biting his lip to stop from making more noise. Eventually he gives up, panting and gasping, voice hitching with desperation “I’m so close. _Please_ let me come in your mouth. Fuck.”

It doesn’t take much longer, Pat moving one hand down to play with Brian’s balls and then he’s moaning loud and coming hard in Pat’s mouth.

Pat’s barely just pulled off him and swallowed before Brian is moving faster than seems possible, tackling and pinning Pat back against the mattress. Eagerly kissing his mouth, down to his neck, dragging his fangs across Pat’s skin, making him moan.

He grinds his hips down against Pat who moans and begs, “Please. Fuck. Brian. I’ll come in my pants like a mess if you don’t get them off soon.”

Brian smirks and wastes no time in getting Pat naked and spitting in his hand to jerk Pat off. It’s tight and fast and Pat’s thankful he’s not being teased because he’s not sure what state he’d get himself into. Probably begging - desperate and pathetic - against Brian’s mouth.

Brian’s biting gently at Pat’s neck and ear, whispering solicitously “You gonna come? God I could have done this to you in that doctors office yesterday. Kicked Jenna out of the room and had you begging to come within ten minutes of meeting me. You would have wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. Fuck. _Yes._ ” Pat’s voice is strained, he knows, and can feel Brian smile against his neck as he comes hard all over Brian’s hand.

Brian’s kissing Pat gently then, Pat wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close. They lay there for a moment before Brian gets up and grabs some tissues to wipe his hands.

Pat sits up and leans back against Brian’s pillows, dragging the blankets over himself so he’s not sat buck naked when Brian comes back.

Brian has no issues with modesty though as he walks back through from the bathroom completely naked, without even attempting to cover himself. He climbs into bed beside Pat. Leaning against him until Pat wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“So… I’d suggest you hangout and stay over, but I don’t know what schedule you’re on. I don’t usually go to bed until around seven when the sun starts coming up.” Brian’s laugh is a little nervous, and his eyes are a little hopeful.

“I’m more of a night owl than an early morning person.” Pat replies. “I’ll probably fall asleep before then though. Sorry, I don’t want to get in your way, I’ll-”

“No, it’s totally fine.” Brian says in a rush. “You should stay over. I mean, I’d like you to. We can hang out for a bit, you can fall asleep here. Sorry. I’m being pushy. I’ll order you an Uber home if you want.”

“I mean, if I fall asleep here I’ll probably wake you when I wake up. I’ve got stuff to do in the afternoon.”

“That’s fine.” Brian says with a smile. “I’ll have to get used to that when I date you anyway.”

“You’re gonna date me?” Pat laughs.

“Duh, eventually. Consider this an official request to take you on a date."

Pat smiles "Yeah, I'd be into that."

"Good because you’ve got delicious blood. It’d be like dating a vending machine. Or just having my own personal vending machine. Sorry. Soda fountain? Is that a better analogy?”

“I’d rather be a soda fountain than a vending machine. I think. Personally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Can you tell I didn’t know how to wrap it up and just bailed the fuck out at the end. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you fancy leaving one!


End file.
